


Like the Song

by EddieFook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has a problem. He's in love with his roommate. His roommate who is addicted to sex...sex not with Dean. So what will happen one night when Dean needs advice and Gabriel sends him to Craigslist? And doesn't that personal add seem just a little too familiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Song

Dean threw another pillow over his head. his roommate and _dear_ best friend had brought someone home. _Again_. Not that Dean had an issue with Cas’s new found goal to fuck as many men as he could, but still could they keep the noise down? First, Cas _had_ to position his bed so the headboard was against Dean’s wall. So every shift, thrust, fuck, rut (Dean really needed to stop thinking of verbs) could be heard as if the damn furniture was in his room.

Then Cas was a noisy dude. Like he held _nothing_ back and his yells were legendary. That, Dean could understand. It was fun and totally hot to let loose and yell curses and fuck _loud_. And if he was totally honest (which he became after guy ten or eleven) hearing Cas’s voice deep in sex was really fucking nice.

But given Dean’s feelings for his roommate it was hard to listen to the noises that created the perfect on switch for Dean’s dick when he wasn’t in there helping to create said noises.

And it wasn’t as if Dean didn’t think about telling Cas that he wanted to kiss and cuddle and fuck and argue _Star Was_ , seriously dude who likes the new movies? But lately Cas was always bringing men home. And the other than “Can I join you?” Dean was at a loss of what he could say while Cas was busy fucking. Like “Hey I know your dick is buried in his ass but would you mind trying with me?” Doubtful. Then he’d look at his best friend the next morning with hair created by sex and Dean would gulp his coffee down.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, fuck! Yeah!” Dean jumped as the headboard slammed so hard into his wall the picture of his parents on his dresser fell over.

_That’s it_. Dean got up. both men seemed to be in a competition to see who could be louder and Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

Action was needed.

So he went to the apartment across the street and knocked on his brother’s door.

“Can I help you?” a naked man holding a very small heart pillow over his junk opened the door.

“Is everyone fucking?!” Dean threw his hands up. “Gabriel where’s Sam?”

“Currently tied up at the moment, quite literally,” Gabriel looked evil and grinned wiggling his eyebrows so Dean would have no doubt as to what sexy fun time they were currently having. “So if this is a matter of life and death then I suggest you come back during consulting hours which are every other Thursday at three.”

“Fuck you Gabe, I…” Dean’s courage failed as he took in the heart pillow. Gabe was famous for his low patience and Dean knew soon the pillow would be dropped and Gabe would walk back to the bedroom not a care if Dean were still in the door or not. “I’ll come back during breakfast, ok?”

“Righty-roo Dean-o,” the pillow was dropped and before the door was closed Gabe was already turned back and Dean heard him call loudly, “Now, my _steed_ are you ready to be broken in like a good mustang?”

And if Dean had to pick between the sex noises of his best friend secret crush and his brother and Gabriel…well Dean was going to have to go with Cas. At least he could jack off shamefully to the sounds wishing it was him.

Which is exactly what happened.

And what happened the next night.

And the night after that.

After yet another week of hearing Cas and this year’s latest porn stars Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. He was ashamed and horny and every time that damn headboard started he had lube in his hand and he was fucking his fist whether he wanted to or not.  

And as much as Dean just wanted to come clean about his crush that was starting to become far more than just something on a simple greeting card he _couldn’t_. Every time he saw Cas he lost his nerve. It was getting so bad he really couldn’t even be in the same room with Cas and speak at the same time.

“Dean-o,” Gabe looked less than pleased when Dean arrived with a takeout bag. More often than not Dean was crashing at his brother’s and Gabe’s, seriously cutting into their sexy fun time.

“Hey Gabe, Sam here?”

“Nope, something about a briefing, or I was just thinking about getting him out of his briefs,” Dean ignored the sex joke. Gabe in his desperation to get the older Winchester away so he could have sexy fun time started making as many jokes of the bedroom variety as possible. He even started trying to dry hump Sam when he came in the door, but the older Winchester couldn’t be gotten rid of.

“I brought candy.” Dean held up the bag stuffed with sugar. He knew he was ruining Gabe and Sam’s love life, but damn he couldn’t stand laying in his dark room, bed empty save for him, and jacking off like a fucking teenage pervert listening to Cas. And now it was fifteen thousand times worse because Dean had started to accept that it wasn’t the sex noises that bugged him, it was the fact that it _wasn’t_ him.

“You’re mostly forgiven, but Dean?” The older man looked up in question, “I’m going to blow Sam with this lollipop in my mouth.” Dean ran a hand through his short hair.

“I know, I’m sorry, I know I’m fucking up your…” his courage failed. He _really_ didn’t want to discuss his brother’s sex life.

“Fuck time?” Gabe was overly innocent.

“Yeah…”

“You know, totally foreign concept,” Gabe widened his eyes. “So foreign it may belong at the UN but don’t you have an apartment like right across the street you can crash at?” Dean looked down. If talking about Sam’s sex life was awkward then talking about Cas’s would be even worse.

“Cas has been…having people over.”

“People? Like those weird bee scientists he works with?”

“No, um…men…”

“Men…” Gabe stopped for a moment and then his eyes went huge. “Good for Cassie! Finally getting some ass!” Dean rolled his eyes and then glared hard.

“It’s every fucking night, Gabriel, your _little_ brother is fucking random guys every night.”

“So? I’m fucking Sam every night, well not in the last few nights because of you.”

“So? That’s all you have to say? So? What if he caught something? What if one of these guys that he brings home is a thief? What if they want it rougher and they beat him? What if—”

“Woah Dean-o, sounds like you’re awful worried for a roommate.”

“Hey, he’s my best friend, I just want to be sure he’s being smart about this. And you’re his _brother_ you should be at least a little concerned.”

“Hey, if he starts missing work or doing actual dangerous things then I’ll step in. But if he’s just having fun with some one night stands…” Gabe shrugged. “I’m not going to stop him from having a good time.”  
 Dean shook his head in disbelief. “Ok fine, answer this: if I wasn’t _so thoroughly_ filling _all_ of your brother’s needs in the sack and Sammy wanted to go to a bar for a random hookup would you stop him?” Dean opened and closed his mouth and Gabe got his answer. “Wait, Dean…” his voice died.

Well this was an interesting chain of events.

“Well there’s only one thing,” Gabe chirped and grabbed his laptop.

“And that’s staying here.”

“Wrong!” Gabe sing songed, “You are not going to ruin my sex life because of your lack of one.” He tapped on his computer waking it up and then pulled up a website. “Rebound sex.”

“Craigslist? Are you fucking serious?”

“It will be casual and _fun_ , when was the last time you had fun in the sack?” Dean glared over at his brother’s fuck toy and started looking over the lonely hearts section. He clicked on men and he started looking through.

“So if you’re so good at this relationship stuff why aren’t you in one?” he clipped out and Gabe’s smiled wiped off his face. “You two practically live together, why not just make it official?”

“Mm-hmm and saddle an up and coming lawyer with label of boyfriend and gay? Hardly, he would be fired and you know it.”

“And you know that’s bull shit.” Dean said as he scrolled down. He froze when he came to an ad with no picture attached. “Fucking hell.”

“What?” Dean turned the computer and Gabe read. “Fucking hell,” he agreed.

Well now Dean knew exactly where Cas was meeting his never ending stream of men.

“You have to apply.” Gabe was instant. He actually took the computer and started typing.

“What?!”

“Yes, you have to apply, it’ll be like the song!” Gabe actually started bouncing in his excitement. “You’ll meet at a restaurant and it’ll be just like the song!” Dean rolled his eyes and looked like he wouldn’t budge. “Fine!” Gabe threw his hands up, “Fine! If you do this for my brother then I’ll do something for your brother.”

“Not sex, Gabriel,” Dean warned.

“No, not sex, I’ll…” Dean had never seen the happy go lucky Gabriel so flustered. “I’ll agree to be…boyfriends.” Dean smiled and waved a hand at the screen. Gabe typed quickly and then turned the computer to show off his work.

“I’m not saying sugar lips, Gabriel,” Dean growled as he read. “Are you serious? This sounds like out of a porno!”

“That’s the point Dean-o,” Gabe leaned in and hummed suggestively. “You want to fuck him, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but more than that! I want what you and Sammy have!” Dean said before his brain could stop him.

“Oh,” Gabe was actually serious. He flipped the laptop again and started typing. When Dean read what he wrote…wow that was…so unlike Gabriel.

“Why…?”

“Because a long list of random fucks got nothing on you Dean-o,” Gabe chirped. He looked sheepish when they heard Sam come through the door.

“Bye,” Dean said quickly as he ran out the door. “Oh, Gabe, you know…send that…” he poked his head back in.

Cas was with yet another man when Dean got home but this time it wasn’t as bad. Or at least Dean didn’t feel quite as guilty when he jacked off. The guy with Cas was very quiet so Dean could _almost_ pretend. He even got out his vibrator and fucked himself in time with the headboard and he came hard and moaning when he thought that maybe on this side of next week it could be him and Cas…

                                                                                                    ***

Dean had to jack off at work when Gabe texted the next day simply saying _He’s in, be at Cern at 8 tonight._

But after the initial happy dick dance came crippling terror.

What if Cas got pissed that Dean so clearly had messed with his personal life? What if he stormed out thinking Dean was just making a joke?

What if he didn’t feel the same?

“I can’t do this.” Dean was a mess at the end of the day standing in front of Gabe’s door.

“Yes you can,” Gabe took the man in and cleaned him up. Dean borrowed one of Sam’s shirts and refused all of Gabe’s ties stating he was not going to go out on a date with a naked lady around his neck. Then he would sink on to the bed shrinking down thinking holy shit this is a date. A date with Cas. With is best friend. If this went wrong, which it probably was, Dean was going to lose his best friend. He was going to lose the dude he talked to about everything. The man he wanted to spend all his time with.

“It’s going to be fine.” Gabe soothed and rubbed Dean’s shoulder. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you willing to stand him up?” Dean looked up horrified. “Because if you don’t get out of here now you’re going to stand him up and then he’ll be upset. Do you want him to be upset?”

Dean rushed out after that.

“C-Castiel Novak,” he stammered to the hostess, “I’m here for Castiel Novak.”

“Right this way,” Dean fidgeted with his sleeves as he followed the woman back to a table with one occupant already waiting.

“Dean?”

“Hey, um, hi, Cas.” Dean had never felt so awkward in his entire life. It wasn’t even this bad seven years ago when they met after Sam’s non-boyfriend boyfriend stated his little brother needed a place to live and Dean needed a roommate. They had taken to one another instantly and have never felt this awkward in their entire friendship.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m, um…your um…date…” Dean fiddled with his sleeves before finally just flopping down in the seat across from the astounding astounded man. “I’m Boss Sexy,” he whispered his cheeks flushing red.

“You’re…” Cas’s voice died. “Did you know it…”

“It was you? Yeah,” Dean smiled at his friend fondly. “Seriously how could I not? You rambled about apiaries for half your ad…” it was Cas’s turn to blush.

“But why…?”

“Because I’m fucking in love with you.” Dean screwed his eyes shut and refused to stop. He started and now he was going to say everything, Cas was going to throw his drink in Dean’s face and then walk out of Dean’s life forever. “I fucking love you, Cas, I love the way you talk about your bees, I love the way you ramble about nothing and everything, I love the way we can sit on the couch and you can just talk on and on and I always want to hear what you have to say even if it’s just about peanut butter. I love the way you try to cook and then the way you try to hide the burnt smell. I love your eyes and your hair and I love how well we work together. We could have afforded our own places years ago but we still stayed together.” Dean stopped and opened his eyes just to look at the tablecloth. “I love you, that’s all.”

“Well fuck,” Cas huffed. “I was really looking forward to this meal.” Dean didn’t dare look up. This was it, drink in the face and out the door. He felt Cas rise next to him and he flinched.

“Aren’t you coming?” Dean looked up only out of shock and saw Cas’s eyes black with lust and his cheeks flushed.

“What?”

“Home. I’m going to fuck you _raw_ and then I’ll tell you all about natural peanut butter.” Dean opened and closed his mouth. “Dean,” Cas was much softer. “I didn’t think you…I put my bed there for a reason.” He looked sheepish.

“You put…to torture me?!”

“No, I was pissed at you because I thought you would never want me so I wanted…to punish you, to show you how much fantastic sex I could have and to show you how much I didn’t need you.” Dean looked down.

“Yeah, you don’t need me, you’re perfect without me,” there was no revenge in his voice, it was pure remorse.

“Dean,” the man felt a tug on his shirt. “I _need_ you. I…” Cas stopped himself and swallowed hard. “I love you too.”

“Really?” Cas nodded shyly and Dean stood. “Sorry about the meal.” Cas shrugged.

“I think I’ll enjoy eating you out more.” Dean closed his eyes and shuddered.

“Can we do it loud?” Cas quirked an eyebrow as they made their way out.

“Do you want to scream my name Dean Winchester?” Dean was flat against his car with Cas’s smirking hands running up and down his shirt.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Dean shuddered again and Cas full on beamed.

“You have no idea how hard it was not to yell your name. I turned down a very adorable Dan because I knew I would scream for you when I came.” Dean shivered in Cas’s whisper and the man pulled back smirking.

“Oh fuck, Cas take me home,” Dean moaned and Cas opened the door. He drove them carefully and quickly. There were no touches or heated whispers in the car because both knew they’d be on the side of the road fucking in the Walmart parking lot if there had been.

“Here?” Dean looked at the couch, “Why not a bed?”

“Because every time we sat on this damn couch listening to you go on and on about _Star Wars_ I thought about fucking you open quickly, or nice and slow, or riding you, or kissing you like mad.” Cas stated as he dropped his jacket on the floor and toed his shoes off. “So couch, now.” He plopped himself down and looked up at Dean.

Dean moved slower as he thought of a favorite fantasy of his. Cas was home early from work watching some nature show and Dean would come in and straddle and kiss. He would grab the back of the couch and shove his tongue in and Cas would moan and claw at him.

Reality never turns out like fantasy.

Dean nearly fell off the back of the couch and once they were settled his knee fell between the cushions and Cas couldn’t stop giggling at the near fall.

“Ok fine, we’ll do one of your fantasies!” Dean crossed his arms and sat next to his best friend.

He jumped when incredibly soft fingers caressed his jaw. He always thought Cas’s hands would be calloused and tough with bee stings, but they were the exact opposite. He let his head be turned and there was Cas leaning in to kiss him softly.

And holy shit was it _good_.

Dean was the one to moan at how awesome those lips felt against his. Cas was tentative as he edged closer and when Dean didn’t stop him he was straddling the older man and Dean held on to his ass for support.

“Of course you make it look easy,” he huffed and Cas rolled his eyes.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Ok,” Dean breathed loudly and sucked Cas back in. He shocked the hell out of the man by leaning forward and licking Cas’s semi parted lips and hands came to his neck and hair to pull him in frantically. Cas held nothing back in his kiss and Dean moaned around his tongue taking gulping breaths whenever he could. He was hyperaware of everything, he could feel the minute thread woven to make Cas’s suit jacket, the heaviness of Cas’s belt buckle pushing into his stomach. He even felt Cas’s buttons through his tie pressing into his chest, that was how hard and needy Cas was.

“Dean,” Cas was barely able to get those four letters out. The lust made him drunk and high and befuddled and barely coherent. “Get,” he couldn’t string words together without heavy kissing between. Dean was rubbing hard into his back and ass and wow that was incredible. “You,” kiss, “Me,” harder kiss where Cas tasted Dean’s rib bones, “Naked.” Dean had started thrusting up and grinding their erections together. “Ohhhh,” Cas groaned loudly, “Now, oh fuck Dean, naked now.”

“Uh-huh,” Dean nodded hard but he’d found soft brown hair and he all but _inhaled_ Cas. “I agree.” He nodded again and kissed harder than he had before. Their hands were wild as they started humping in earnest, the couch squeaking under them.

“Fuck, no,” Cas pulled back roughly and closed his eyes. “The first time I’m coming with you you are getting my cum in you or on you. My pants will not be touching my cum, you will.” He heard a small laugh and opened his eyes.

“Oh you are coming deep inside me,” Dean licked up from Cas’s collar to his ear. “ _Deep_ inside me.” Cas shuddered and started going for broke on Dean’s lap. His hips stuttered and he threw his chest back, holding onto Dean for dear life.

Dean started working around the circling hips, who the hell was he going to stop Cas when it felt so damn good? He pulled at the blue tie and then pushed the suit jacket away. Cas’s lips found his as he unbuttoned the white dress shirt. They snarled into the kiss as the need was getting desperate and heady.

Dean started unbuttoning his own shirt and had to break from the kiss and look suggestively at his new lover.

“You kind of got me stuck here boyfriend,” he reached up and brushed gently as Cas’s hair and in that gesture the whole mood changed. This wasn’t some frantic one night stand, a random fuck picked up online. This was _them_ , Cas and Dean, a pair of friends who smiled indulgently when people frequently thought they were a couple.

“Call me that again,” Cas slowed his hips and stilled completely.

“Boyfriend,” Dean kissed softer, “Boyfriend,” more kisses, “Boyfriend,” Dean whispered as Cas slipped him out of his shirt and their belts were opened. “Boyfriend,” they both had to stand and drop their pants. Dean also slid his boxers down and before Cas could admire the perfect curving cock Dean turned, dropped to his knees on the couch and held on to the back.

“Hungry?” he chuckled turning to wink at Cas. “Since you missed dinner and all…” He jumped when an open mouth devoured his back. Cas snorted and snarled all over Dean’s muscles and Dean shivered when he felt the mouth slowly trailing downward.

“Dean,” Cas moaned through his kisses and bites. “You taste amazing.”

“Oh yes, Cas,” Dean felt a hard bite at the top of his ass and he pushed his arms up the wall behind the couch stretching his torso out. His entire body jumped every time the teeth sank into him and his groans became louder and louder.

“Dean, I want you,” Cas moaned and quickly rose up and pressed his face in the small of Dean’s back. He was kneeling on the floor and the perfect ass was under his throat. “I love you so much,” he kissed softer, there were marks all over Dean’s back, some fading, most (like the ones covering Dean’s ass) were red and going to last.

“I love you too,” Dean murmured and moaned loudly when he felt strong hands pushing his thighs apart and the moan turned into a cry when his cheeks were splayed and Cas’s rough face shoved between. “Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean was loud and all Cas was doing was licking fat strips over his hole. When they really got going Dean was probably going to lose his voice completely.

Cas nodded but continued lick until Dean was messy with spit and curses. Dean was trembling as Cas pointed his tongue and circled the muscle he knew he was going to be thoroughly addicted to.

“Cas, please, _please_ ,” Dean begged and nudged back on Cas’s face. He cried out when the tongue shoved in with no warning and Cas thought Dean had come right then and there. But Dean was a babbling mess of curses and adoration as he held onto the couch’s fabric for dear life. “Yes, fuck, baby you’re so good.” He babbled and pushed hard back onto Cas and his tongue.

Cas was on whole different plane. First it was the sounds Dean was making because of Cas’s tongue. Then it was the way Dean’s body quivered because of Cas’s tongue. After that it was the way Dean’s ass clenched around to desperately keep the pleasure in him _because of Cas’s tongue_. The man was giddy that he was the one making Dean feel like this, the only thing dampening his mood was how pissed he was at himself for not just letting go of his fear and taking Dean sooner. Oh well at least they were together now.

He slowly added a finger behind his tongue and Dean arched back with a yell so loud Cas could feel it down in his toes.

“You like that,” he was gruff and Dean moaned loudly.

“Oh yeah, fuck yeah,” Dean groaned and his body was the broken picture of lust and desire as he rocked back on Cas’s tongue and fingers. “Cas fuck me, please, please Cas.” Dean was begging and crying for more and as much as Cas wanted to stay lapping at the best skin in the world he was aching for more too.

“I have to get…” Cas was ragged and had a hard time blinking as he pulled back but kept his three fingers inside Dean. He jiggled them a bit just to see Dean’s entire body twitch and to hear the man cry out again. “I should,” Cas was transfixed by the amazing beauty in front of him and he couldn’t remember for the life of him why he stopped.

“Cas you need to get lube,” Dean was a bit more level headed and Cas just nodded, “Do you need condoms?”

“I always use condoms,” Cas latched on to the word, “It’s a good practice, condoms,” he looked at Dean’s ass again with his fingers still deep in. “Condoms,” he said entranced at the muscle clenching around him. “Condoms,” he whispered.

“Cas, lube,” Dean’s smile was winning over his lust and he chanced a look down at his boyfriend. Cas had lost all intelligence in his eyes as he just stared dumbly at his fingers. He slowly moved them in and out and Dean moaned. “Castiel,” that got Cas looking up Dean so rarely used his name. “Cas you have to get lube or you’ll hurt me.” Cas frowned and then nodded. He rose and Dean shivered a moan seeing the rock hard cock curving up beautifully as Cas walked away. Cas was beautiful and long and perfectly proportioned and thick and heavy and Dean wanted only to have it in his ass. Or mouth. Or hand. Or on his stomach. Or humping into his thigh. Or dragging across any part of him. Dean wasn’t picky.

“Dean,” Cas came up and wasted no time but knelt on the couch behind Dean and melted his chest into Dean’s wide back. He guided Dean’s legs open more and both men shouted when he breached in and slipped all the way until Dean felt soft hair at his hole.

“Oh shit,” Dean moaned and he rolled his head back on Cas’s shoulder. “Cas, wow, baby I love you, I love you,” Dean got louder when Cas slowly rocked forward. Both their heads fell forward Cas’s soft hair pressed hard between Dean’s shoulder blades. He ran his hands up and down strong arms until he found Dean’s hands holding the couch for dear life. Cas wound his fingers tight with Dean’s as they both groaned heavily.

Cas started testing his hips and they heard pounding on the floor from the apartment below. Neither cared and just moaned louder as Cas’s hips started finding a rhythm. They rocked and Dean cried hard as he felt full in the perfect way possible. It felt like Cas’s cock was made for him and it hit every inch of him slowly.

“Cas please, faster, I need you,” Cas nodded his head still pressed hard on Dean’s back and his fingers gripping his partner’s as hard as Dean was gripping the couch.

He started to ease faster until his balls were slapping skin and Dean’s ass was making loud cupping noises on Cas’s open lap. Now Cas had slept with a lot of men, most in the last month, and none even compared to the sexual power in just Dean’s big toe. The man was driving Cas insane and he could feel his gut tightening.

“I’m not going to last long,” he grunted as he raised his head and bit on Dean’s ear. “I want this to go for hours,” he thrust deep and hard and twisted his hips slightly and Dean yelled out. “But I’ve wanted you so long…”

“I know,” Dean panted, he turned his head so he could kiss and Cas fell harder in love with the tongue that jumped in his mouth in time with his thrusts. “Me too,” Dean sucked Cas back in and they both shuddered hard as Cas continued to pound away.

“Oh fuck, Dean,” Cas yelled and moaned. It all felt so good, so amazing. His entire body was on fire and Dean was consuming him. He squeezed the fingers twined with his and thrust hard going for broke and orgasm.

“Yes, oh yes,” Dean groaned and yelled and rubbed himself on the couch. Cas was hitting his prostate and the sensations were too much and Dean was rapidly turning into goo. “Fuck!” he screamed and Cas roared and bit his shoulder filling Dean up and causing him to shoot more come out. Cas rocked his hips a few more times while they choked back moans until they were spent totally.

“Holy shit,” Cas murmured, he pulled out and just flopped down on the floor. Dean followed and curled himself around Cas’s chest and hips.

“Yeah.”

“Was that loud enough?” Dean chuckled.

“Yeah, though I think we’re going to get a flaming bag of poop on our doorstep from the neighbors downstairs.” Cas shrugged.

“Everyone needs to hear good sex.”

“Oh like the good sex I had to listen to you having without me?”

“That wasn’t good sex,” Cas rolled his eyes when Dean glared up at him, “Ok it was _mostly_ good sex, this was _fantastic_ sex. Best sex I’ve ever had.” Dean smiled and kissed Cas’s sweaty skin.

“Shit, your sweat tastes amazing,” he started licking fat strips all over Cas’s chest and then moved to neck and down to nipples.

“Dude you are ready to go again?”

“I try not to deny myself the good things in life.” Dean smirked up and Cas smiled broadly.

“Oh we are so getting a flaming bag of poop.” He pulled Dean up to him and they were off again.

                                                                                                    ***

“Shit Cas, shit Cas, shit Cas, fuck!” Dean yelled again as white ropes covered his stomach and Cas’s chest. The other man pulled out and ran a finger through the white on Dean’s stomach and licked his fingers clean. Dean moaned loudly, “Are you trying to get me to go for fourths?” Cas wiggled his eyebrows as he continued to clean them up and then lick his fingers clean.

“Hey I didn’t have dinner, thanks to your declaration of love,” he laughed when Dean pulled him down roughly.

“Are you complaining?”

“No, but a sandwich would be nice,” Dean huffed and rose from the bed.

“Fine.”

Minutes later they were lounged on the bed and eating peanut butter and jelly.

“I mean I don’t know how you can just buy different brands,” Cas started and Dean just watched in love. “They all taste different.”

“They do not taste different, peanut butter is peanuts, oil, and salt. Hard to make those three ingredients that much different.”

“Yeah but some companies put sugar, or extra salt. Then there’s the creamy vs. crunchy and you just pick whatever’s on the shelf closest to you!” Cas started to open his mouth and really get into it when Dean kissed him loudly. “What was that for?”

“Because I can and because you’re adorable.” They giggled and settled into the mattress. Cas insisted before they sleep he had to fuck Dean into a mattress so there they were in Cas’s room. “Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we, I mean I really want to but there’s no pressure on you if you don’t. But I don’t want to end up like Sam and Gabe, I mean they’re happy but they’ve never committed to each other…and I just don’t want the years to go by with us fucking, which is incredible, but not really being anything else.”

“Are you asking if you can be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Cas tilted his head back and seemed to be contemplating it. Dean hit him in the face with a pillow.

“Well I guess if I think about it…no.” Dean’s heart sank like a stone. His stomach felt like a cold pit and he could barely look up. “No, I think we should just skip all that and get married.” The shock was so much that Dean had to look up.

“What?”

“Yeah. I really like the idea of us being married.” Cas kissed Dean loudly and then settle down into Dean’s arms. “Do you like the idea of us being married?”

“Um, yeah, but didn’t we like just confess our love and shit like five hours ago?”

“Well _technically_ we did, but we’ve been living together for years,” Cas looked up earnestly and caressed Dean’s face. “And I love you more than fucking _life_ and I just really can see loving being married to you.” Dean thought for a moment. He thought about dating and walking around with a boyfriend. Then he thought about rings and vows and holding Cas in his arms for the rest of his life. He thought about parties and going places and turning to the messy brown hair and saying _this is my husband_.

Yeah he liked that.

“Ok. Let’s get married.” Cas’s face practically split in two with the power of his beam and Dean swore he saw sunlight coming out of it. They kissed joyfully for a while just tangled together and finally ending up just basking in the greatest comfort either had ever known.

“When should we get married?” Cas looked up at his roommate turned best friend turned lover turned boyfriend turned fiancé, the last three all in the span of about five hours.

“I’m free tomorrow,” Dean chuckled at the wide look on Cas’s face. “Yeah we drive to Vegas, its only like what? Six hours? Get married, get the biggest bed we can find and have endless hours of married sex.”

“Tomorrow,” Cas let the idea roll around in his head. “I’m free tomorrow. We should keep it a secret.” Dean’s face lit up. He could just imagine the look on Gabe and Sam’s faces when they pulled up and waved their ringed fingers at them.

“Oh hell yes.” He kissed harder and they both fell into a contented sleep after that.

***

“Do you know what this dinner’s all about?”

“I think Cassie’s pregnant.” Sam looked hard at his _boyfriend_ and holy shit did that feel good to think about. “I don’t know!” Gabe held his hands up and Sam dropped the last of his boxes.

“I can’t believe you finally made an honest man out of me!” Sam laughed as he looked around Gabe’s old family house. The Novak parents died years ago and the house had been left open for whichever Novak brother decided to get his act together and move in.

After asking for their relationship to be official Gabriel Novak turned serious and called his brother asking for the keys.

“Hmmm is it considered honest if we’re still living in sin?” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows as he settled on the couch next to his _boyfriend_. Damn that was good to say, he should have done this years ago.

“With how long we’ve been together and not together?! I’m taking whatever I can!” Sam giggled but sobered when Gabe looked a bit downcast. “Hey, I was just as idiotic as you were, I could have told you how I felt years ago but I was just as scared of losing you as you were me.”

“Well, we’re together now.”

“You bet your pretty ass we are.” They kissed loudly and Gabe groaned even louder when Sam got up and started to unpack some more.

“Cas…” Dean groaned when the man pushed him away again.

“Stop it! I’m concentrating,” Cas grinned and didn’t try very hard to push Dean away. He stirred the sauce as tricky fingers rubbed his stomach and a fiddly nose tickled his neck.

“Mmmm, you taste good,” he murmured and the man in his arms giggled.

“Stop it and I’ll reward you later,” Cas whispered and he felt a huge (incredibly overdramatic) sigh. He laughed hard and shared his own sigh when the fingers and nose left him.

Cas successfully finished dinner and as he was putting the garlic bread in the oven he heard Dean calling that the guests were there.

“Cassie!” Cas forced a smile at the childhood nickname.

“How was the move?”

“Fine, no help to you!” Gabe took the beer Dean offered. “Your brothers needed your help and both of you were busy!”

“We have lives Gabriel,” Dean said slyly as he handed his brother a beer and Cas a glass of wine.

“Whatever,” Gabe tugged at the older Winchester as Cas and Sam went to get the food. “So you have some good rebound sex? Get it out of your system?”

“Nah,” Dean lied easily, they planned exactly how this night would go. “We had a good laugh at the restaurant and then just came back here. But at least some good came of it,” he clapped the shorter man on the shoulder. “You and Sam finally shacked up.”

“Dinner,” Cas called and set the noodles and sauce on the table. Sam came with the garlic bread.

“So, uh,” Dean nodded at Cas. “We have some news.”

“Cassie’s pregnant!” Gabriel shouted, Dean looked at his brother who had a look bourn of only long suffering.

“No,” Cas matched Sam’s grimace. “No Dean and I…”

“Wait, your advice actually worked?” Sam rounded on Gabriel.

“Don’t sound so shocked, I give _excellent_ advice.”

“Uh-huh and how many times did you write _meat stick_ in Dean’s reply to Cas?”

“Gabriel wrote your reply to me?! _Gabriel_?”

“Yeah, well it wasn’t my idea, it was his! He was the one who logged on to Craigslist and he was the one who said I needed a move on fuck.”

“That sounds more like my brother.”

“Shut up, Cassie, now what’s for supper?”

“Looks like spaghetti, dear,” Sam said dryly, “As you can see that _right in front of you_.”

“Rude! See if I ever move in with you again!”

“We already are living together!” Sam started laughing as the ridiculous fight started in earnest.

“Well then I’m never moving in with you after this.”

“We’re already living together and there’s no more moving in together again.”

“Right!”

“Stop!” Dean yelled over Sam who opened his mouth. “We’re trying to tell you that we got married!” the room went silent, Cas blushed and their bothers looked on in shock.

“Damn Dean I just told you to fuck him, and you put a ring on it!” Gabe reacted first and jumped on his new brother-in-law.

“I suppose we’re going to be the long suffering, sensible ones.” Sam slapped Cas on the back and hugged him.

“We are,” Dean straightened and went to hold his _husband’s_ hand. He slipped a hand in his pocket and slipped a ring on and Cas did the same.

“And I suppose that’s as close as we’re gonna get to a ceremony?”

“You wouldn’t have wanted to be at the ceremony, Elvis was drunk.”

“Elvis, you went to Vegas? I’ve always wanted to go to Vegas! Sam can we get married in Vegas?” Gabe turned to Sam with puppy dog eyes and the same amount of energy. It seemed he was so caught up in wanting Vegas he didn’t just realize what he said. Cas held Dean back and they just watched Sam hold his breath until Gabe caught up. It took a while before Gabe deflated under everyone looking at him and realized what he said. “Right! Sam marry me in Vegas?” Sam blushed hard and looked bashfully down at his feet.

“Yeah, let’s get married in Vegas.” They hugged and spun around and kissed and Cas and Dean kissed happily as well.

“And we are going to be the good brothers!” Gabe broke and looked at Cas and Dean. “We’re going to invite you to our wedding!”

“Hey come on we would have had pictures but right when we were about to take some Elvis passed out!”

And no matter that drunk Elvis couldn’t remember their names, didn’t remember that Cas and Dean were there a week before, slurred his lines, and then (after waking up from passing out) he tried to marry them again with Dean and Sam as the couple, the wedding was perfect.  

And everyone’s favorite picture was Sam and Gabe kissing with a sparkle mound on the floor between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are loved!


End file.
